1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a curable solvent-based topcoating material, and a coating material and coating film using this, and more specifically a material for the curable solvent-based topcoating material, applicable particularly to products to be used in fields requiring marring resistance, such as mainly an automotive vehicle body; resinous formed articles in inside and outside of house; wood products such as stairs, floor, furniture and the like; an aluminum wheel, a door mirror or the like which are treated by plating, vapor deposition, sputtering and the like, and the coating material and coating film using this.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, a resinous formed article such as a polycarbonate plate or an acrylic plate are inferior in various physical properties such as hardness, weatherability, stain resistance, solvent resistance and the like, and therefore a surface treatment is applied in order to compensate these physical properties.
For such a surface treatment, for example, a curable paint such as an ambient temperature drying paint or a two package type urethane resin paint are used (see, for example, Patent Literature 1)
However, a treatment film using the paint tends to be readily scratched, and formed scratches tend to be conspicuous.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-131601
Additionally, for a design purpose, a metallic mirror treatment such as plating, vapor deposition, sputtering or the like is used (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
However, in case of carrying out the metallic mirror treatment, a treatment film tends to be readily scratched, and formed scratches tend to be conspicuous. Additionally, the surface treatment as mentioned above is usually carried out after the mirror treatment such as sputtering; however, an obtained treatment film tends to be readily scratched, and formed scratches tend to be conspicuous.
Patent Literature Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-293146
Further, regarding a top coat for an automotive vehicle, a high-durability intention is recently being strengthened in order to maintain a painted appearance at a new car time for a long period of time. As a result, a marring resistance is being required to prevent a coated paint from being scratched even by a car washer, dust, flying stone or the like.
As a paint having a marring resistance, hitherto an ultraviolet ray (UV) curable paint, an electron beam (EB) curable paint, a silica-based hard coating agent, a two package type acrylic urethane-based soft paint or the like is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-29382